


南音

by Jouretlune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouretlune/pseuds/Jouretlune
Summary: 写于2014.10.04
Kudos: 1





	南音

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2014.10.04

盲佬可以做什么啊？  
彼时他不懂。他不懂黑暗，不懂绝望，不懂何为歧视何为公平，不懂冷漠惨烈更甚死亡。  
老爹说，去当个乐师吧——那时候，盲佬还不流行做按摩。孙师傅摸摸他头上软茸茸的发，道：“不要当乐师。当乐师以后只能给盲妹伴奏，人家有好东西都给盲妹，无你份。唱南音才真系好矜贵！”  
他当盲佬的时候只有三个月大，早就记不得什么是光明。  
他走上街头卖唱的时候已经十几岁，跟我现在差不多。哦，我十七了，个头却不高，活像个七岁仔，恰恰够得着老杜的腰——老杜，就是他，这个瘦骨仙。我怎么忘了介绍他，真是。  
  
“武仔，今日得唔得闲？”  
“老杜，我敢唔得闲喏？”  
老杜咧开嘴露出有点儿稀疏的黄牙，笑了。我皱着眉头朝老杜做了个鬼脸，反正他也看不见。唉，我心里有点发苦，今晚又要学二弦了。  
不晓得为甚，老杜对武仔我不像对一个小跟班，却像对一个孙孙，疼宠又严厉，期望有加。  
月亮早就挂在高空，大约是十二时半，我已经学了将近一个钟了。为了不影响其他人，老杜总是在屋外的空地上教我。他以为很干净开阔，其实只有我知道，这空地不过是钢筋的废弃场，没有放满罢了。  
九龙油麻地的上海街，住了一群跟老杜很像却很不像的人。这里除了我，每个人都是盲佬——经老杜纠正，应礼貌地称作“盲人”，虽然没有任何区别，他们都紧闭着小小的没有用的眼睛，嘴里叼着一根劣质香烟，脏脏的涤纶衣服裹在身上像一个麻袋，冬天穿这个，夏天也穿这个。挤在脏乱狭小的笼屋里，已经纯乎是一群乞丐了。  
不，不，老杜当然跟他们不一样。老杜要戴一副眼镜，跟个账房先生没什么不同，只是镜片是深茶色的。他也不穿涤纶衣服，穿纯棉的蓝色长袍，反复浆洗过，早就旧得发白了。他和我的屋子整洁又干净。我就一皮猴，怎么舒服怎么来，管你干净不干净。呸！我逼得老杜骂了句脏话，然后狠狠抽/了我一顿。老杜发了狠，就开始咳嗽，身子晃得几乎站不住，肋骨快从胸腔里蹦出来。那晚上我把笼屋里里外外洗刷了一遍，重新粉了墙，白雪雪的，然后又把简单的家当摆放整齐，地上连一根头发丝都没有，全扫出去了。  
“你以后不准不打扫房间！”老杜命令。  
“遵命！要是再犯，请师父重重惩罚！”我很认真地答，眼睛却盯着老杜。  
他那么瘦，我想，整个一瘦骨仙，不像是饿出来的，倒像是抽大烟。  
“武仔，又在放飞机！不好好学，以后怎么揾食！”老杜的琴弓啪一声抽到我腿上，火/辣辣地疼。我们虽然穷，但老杜一贯和颜悦色，从不抱怨，对我偶尔为之的偷懒也不太上心，怎么今晚就动手了？  
我忍不住顶回去：“我唔忿气。你系南音的角儿，如今不也系油麻地？”  
老杜的脸瞬间变得乌卒卒，皱纹都快拧成一捆细麻绳了。他又抬手，但那琴弓迟迟没落下来。  
“你讲得对。我真系时运低。”老杜没再理我，转身回屋了。他的背影特别萧瑟，在白白嫩嫩的月色下，像一具颓丧的骷髅。  
我以为第二天他不会给我好脸色看，谁知过了一夜，老杜又变成那个彬彬有礼待人温和的老杜了。  
“武仔，我们今天还去旺角。”老杜抻了抻他的袍子。  
从油麦地到旺角，要过弥敦道。这一片的路全被掘了，大块大块的土呆呆地晒着太阳，就像笼屋里那群盲佬。  
今天我总是走神，因为心里想着老杜的肋骨。第一对像猪肉店里躺着的新鲜斩下的猪排；第二对、第三对就像羊排骨了，比猪排骨弯，像要把人收拢了来；第四对……  
我往前走着，没注意到身后的老杜是个什么情况。听到声音回头，看见老杜被路上的泥块绊倒了。我正待前去搀扶，老杜就很灵活地爬起来，拍拍身上的灰土，又握住我的衣角，往前走了。  
我有点怔然。

爸爸把我送给老杜，是因为我没用，是个矮仔，知识分子为了凸显他们会写字，把矮仔叫侏儒——还不是一样么，笔画反而多了。香港的高楼大厦一片一片地修起来，衬得我一天一天地矮下去。这世道，一个矮仔可以干什么呢？  
爸爸就是在愁苦中打开收音机的。  
“凉风有信，秋月无边。睇我思娇情绪好比度日如年……”那声音经过无线电波的濯洗，很有摩登味道，但是又很传统，正宗的闽南语，苍凉的声音就像是从清朝飘过来。  
这就是老杜。电台里介绍说，老杜是二十年代从广州逃到香港的——二十年代，大陆极其混乱——然后去烟馆卖唱，找了一个歌女，生了四个孩子，全死了。还没来得及悲痛，香港就沦陷。个人的悲痛比起家国的沦亡，简直什么都不算。  
老杜就继续唱南音，盲佬专属的地水南音。  
第二周，还是老杜唱南音。  
第三周，还是老杜唱南音。  
爸爸说，电台给老杜开了专栏，每周都唱。就是不知道为什么总唱《客途秋恨》这个妓女的故事，香港不是早禁娼了么？

“今日天隔一方难见面，是以孤舟沉寂晚景凉天…”  
“把武仔送给老杜学艺吧！”  
“你睇斜阳照住个对双飞燕，睇我独倚蓬窗我就思悄然…”  
“武仔虽然矮，也是个仔，我不准！”  
“耳畔听得秋声桐叶落，又只见平桥衰柳锁寒烟……”  
“你也晓得他是个仔！没有一技傍身，以后怎样揾食！”  
“第一触景系更添情懊恼啰，睇我怀人愁对个月华圆……”  
“矮仔也是我掉下来的肉啊……算了……送吧……”  
  
我第一次见到老杜时，他还要精神些，虽然人是一样的瘦，但神情颇倨傲，对自己那一手地水南音“口唱南音，左手拍板，右手弹筝”的一心三用之绝技很是满意。  
“这孩子叫什么？”  
“武仔。文武的武。”   
“好名字啊，不过，就是不能唱地水南音。”  
“杜老，武仔虽然不是盲佬，却是个矮仔。都是可怜人，杜老通融通融。”  
老杜侧身把他的乌木拍板取出来，道：“你试试。”  
我只听过老杜的《客途秋恨》，就拍着拍板，轻轻哼了几句。   
“武仔声音太粗，不适合唱，还是当乐师吧。拉二弦。”  
爸爸脸上笑开了花，毕恭毕敬地给老杜递上一卷钱：“杜老，一点孝敬的烟钱，不成敬意。”  
提起烟，老杜有点不自然：“我已经很多年不抽大烟了。”突然想起现在也没什么鸦片公开流通，就补充说：“当然，香烟和雪茄也不抽。”  
爸爸赔笑道：“是，是，杜老是个洁身自好的人！”  
爸爸离开前，又回头望了一眼，眼角挂着闪亮亮的珠子。我彼时不晓得为什么爸爸会哭，但当我发现已记不得爸妈的样貌时，我也想哭了。  
老杜算不得举国闻名的角儿，只能说小有名气，所以没有仿照大陆戏班，繁文缛节，收徒讲究拜师礼。但我毕竟是徒弟，端茶倒水、侍奉起居，倒跟京剧班子里的小跟班没什么差别。 

啊，旺角到了。   
最近旺角并不是个卖唱的好地方，因为要修地铁，马路被翻得凄惨，机器声音轰鸣，掩盖了老杜低回的歌声。  
但他又有什么地方可去呢？  
香港已成为摩登都市，所有人像陀螺一样转了起来，现代感充斥着每一个角落。大街小巷都放着许冠杰的《鬼马双星》，盲佬也都去开按摩店。南音，呵，谁还听地水南音？  
好消息是这时传来的。   
鬼佬听了香港电台，邀请老杜去德国唱南音。老杜年纪大了，总是生病，听了这个消息，身上的病气去了大半。德国鬼佬买好了飞机票，安顿好了一切，老杜兴高采烈地踏上了前往歌德学院的路。回来后，他又在香港大会堂给新一代人唱、在中文大学给学生唱、在圣约翰大教堂给基督徒唱……这也许是老杜一生中最风光的时候。  
可风光过后，老杜的身体更不好了。他强撑着去福隆茶楼录音，说没几个唱地水南音的啦，要把声音留下来。他唱自己的人生，唱了整整六个钟。开篇就是：“我本人有三不幸——一不幸自小家贫，二者幼年惨做个失明人，三者因世上个个唔中意南音，时世唔同无人帮衬……”  
老杜可能觉得自己快死了。  
我帮他推了所有的邀约。在旺角卖唱，一天有十几块收入已算不错了。如果爸爸知道我混成这样，不晓得会不会后悔呢。这几天好多了，我替老杜管着钱，一天能有百来块。老杜还是坚持住在这破败狭小的干净小屋里，他说，盲佬嘛，看不见，住在哪里都是一样的。老杜从来不抱怨生活，温和待人，彬彬有礼，但近来已不怎么意气风发了。  
“武仔，过来。我同你讲啊……”我知道老杜又要回忆往事了。  
“我刚刚出师的时候，每次唱完南音，主家就摆一张桌子，泡一壶肉桂，端一碟生果，送一碗咸榄冰糖。那时候我真觉得南音好。”   
“我离开广州五十年啦，好想回去看看。”  
“你给我念的那张报纸，说深圳要改革开放啦，深圳离肇庆只要半天呐…好啊，我这把老骨头是看不见啦。”  
“武仔，回不去啰。”  
老杜。回不去啰。  
他死的那天晚上，很冷。月亮都躲起来，不忍心看。天幕上只有乌沉沉的厚云，像浓墨泼洒，纵情又肆意。  
我坐在老杜的坟前，拉着二弦。我不仅会南音的伴奏，还能拉现在比较流行的粤剧。拉什么呢？《哭坟》吧。  
“胡胡不归，胡胡不归……  
杜鹃啼，声声泣血桃花底……  
太惨凄，太惨凄……  
杜鹃啼，堪嗟叹人间今何世……”  
我收好琴弓，小小的身子朝坟包磕了一个头。极尽虔诚。然后我决然地转身离开。再见了，老杜。再见了，南音。  
  
是喽，我还是拉着二弦，不过是从矮仔变成了矮佬。老杜离世已经二十年了。  
老杜说，他的师父不让他当乐师，而是唱南音，是为了挣多一点钱。而老杜不让我唱南音，而是当乐师，也是为了挣多一点钱。真是。我凭着一手过人的二弦功夫，竟然好吃好喝地混到现在，在深水埗有了一套小房子，收了一个小徒弟，健健康康，既不瞎，又不矮。  
我有一帮酒肉朋友，也是乐队的，有几个弹贝斯的，头发染得花哩花碌，眼窝子深陷下去。星仔问过我，要不要一起嗨。我一看到他的样子，老杜的肋骨就在眼皮子底下晃来晃去。  
“你吸鸦片？”  
星仔很诧异：“什么年代了，还吸鸦片！”略顿，他凑过来神秘地说：“其实也差唔多啦，冰毒嘛，新一代鸦片啦。”还会有夜店冰妹陪他们一起吸，他不说我也猜得到。   
管乐队的老K急匆匆过来：“星仔会不会伴奏南音？武仔呢？”  
星仔嗤笑表示不屑。我抻了抻衣服，把褶皱拉平。“我会。”  
星仔瞪大了眼睛看着我，我笑笑，学印象中老杜的样子，大步跟着老K走了。  
“你小子看不出来啊，还会南音。你时运来喽，是大咖要伴奏，别丢脸。”老K一脸神秘。我满不在乎，什么大咖不大咖，我只是心血来潮，想拉一拉南音了。  
诚然还是吃了一惊，真是大咖。他们在拍电影，叫什么《胭脂扣》，我也懒得管。  
“拉什么？”我就地而坐，谁让这椅子这么高的。  
“《客途秋恨》就是了。”  
《客途秋恨》一辈子都在我脑子里，随时可以牵出来遛。“开始吧。”  
男子长衫，女子男装，两相对望。我二弦乍停，待男子惊艳之色一闪而过，又骤起：“……你睇斜阳照住个对双/飞燕。”一眼定情，多浪漫，多摩登，多香港。  
老K很满意，打了三百块的赏。  
原来一眼就可以定终生吗？我想，怪不得老杜时运低了，他是个盲佬啊。  
三百块，星仔又可以去夜店嗨一晚上了。  
我走向乐器店，临时起意打算换琴弓。哦，还要买块好松香。


End file.
